


The Brightest Star

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The first thing Scourge notices about her is the smell of blood.





	The Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).



> (Written for a prompt from the 'sensory prompts' set on tumblr, thrown at me by Miya: The smell of blood.)

The first thing Scourge notices about her is the smell of blood. Not a real scent, he can’t feel those anymore; a trail in the Force, smears of red across her conscience like drops splattered on the back of her palms. Her hands aren’t the hands of a killer – even though every Jedi kills, eventually – her conscience isn’t that of a killer either. She doesn’t want to take life away, but whenever she does so, for a moment there is that rush – not of power over life and death, but the same as that which comes while training with a lightsaber, a surge of adrenaline, _action_. She does not relish in war, nor in fighting, but she is a blade of a lightsaber; a bright channel of energy, of the Force itself. A weapon powerful enough to defeat even the Emperor.

Something the Jedi tried to use while telling her she should be mindful of each life she takes. Which is a sound advice, perhaps. Scourge remembers every time, too; not deaths, but _lives_ , and how they dissolved into particles. Not how she looks at it. Not how the Jedi would look at it.

Not how the Jedi have looked at _her_ ; pure Force energy tapered into a shining blade. A thing of beauty. It has nothing to do with peace or passion; love can seem peaceful, but then desire proves peace is just a lie – love proves it even better, sometimes; delightful irony. But what he feels is neither. One can yearn for power or for the pleasures of the flesh, but not for the Force. Just as one cannot desire life; it’s possible to feel it, breathe it, lose it, care for it. Protect it.

She does not need his help, but the Force brought her to him for a reason. To protect her from falling to the dark? Ah, what an amusing concept that would be. To lead her to the dark, teach her to appreciate what she does for what it really is? To show her how close shadows follow the light of such a bright star?

She casts a shadow over herself, even though she cannot see it. Feels it – a brief glimmer of fear in her eyes, not fear of him, but of herself – senses it, but doesn’t notice. Not consciously. Not yet. The Jedi probably haven’t noticed it either. When she falls, it will be from great heights; when she falls, it might be to her death.

And then he understands. Ultimately, it is always about _life_. And the Force did not show her to him so that he would protect her, or admire the artistry with which it created her. No. The Force showed her to him so that he would remember. Remember and be there when she falls, and make sure she will not fall too hard, lest she should break.

Scourge wonders how long has it been since he’s looked upon the stars for the last time. He doesn’t remember. When he glances through the window, at the vastness of space around his starship, she is the light that shines the most brightly.


End file.
